


Em espreita nas sombras

by Chibi_Lord



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gêmeos Phantomhives, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Lord/pseuds/Chibi_Lord
Summary: Ciel obteve sua vingança, ele também obteve algo que nunca pensou que teria, uma família.Mas ele ainda espera ansiosamente que seu credor venha cobrar sua dívida.Ou, Sebastian ama tanto seu mestre que passa fome para que ele tenha alguma felicidade em sua vida.Fanfic feita de presente para o bocchan, feliz aniversário Ciel.





	Em espreita nas sombras

Um estrondoso trovão cortou o céu, a chuva incessante era derramada pelas pesadas e negras nuvens, como é comum da região, sempre chove na Inglaterrao.

O líder dos Phantomhives é arracando dos seus sonhos, não que ele ache ruim e não pelos trovões, mas sim por seus pesadelos, aqueles, os únicos que nunca os abandonam, por isso, por estar revivendo a mesma cena dolorosa e já desbotada pelo tempo que Ciel agradece por ter sido despertado.

Ele leva a mão até o criado mudo, acendendo um ponto de luz, um castiçal com uma vela, a iluminação permite que ele observe o rosto adormecido e pacífico de sua bela e jovem esposa, Lizzy. 

Com quem se casou a alguns anos atrás.  
Ciel retira uma mecha de cabelo dourado da face de sua senhora e deixa um beijo casto em sua testa antes de retirar as pesadas cobertas de cima do próprio corpo, ele então levanta, o mais silencioso possível.

Ele sabe que não tem como voltar a dormir com o coração pulando em seu peito, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias e o suor brilhando em sua testa, só tem uma coisa, uma única coisa nesse mundo que pode lhe acalmar.

Ciel percorre os corredores escuros, os trovões jogam feixes de luz ali e aqui pelas janelas.

A casa está silenciosa, com todos os servos dormindo, a não ser pelo som das gotas pesadas e furiosas de chuva caindo sobre o telhado.

Ciel chega a porta dupla, abrindo com uma das mãos e na outra a vela, ele adentra silenciosamente o recinto, mas não o bastente, o enorme Mastiff, denominado de Gordon desperta levantando a cabeça em vigília, o cão é assustador, enorme e cheio de músculos, mas tem um temperamento dócil e protetor, perfeito para amedrontar estranhos e proteger os bens mais preciosos de Ciel.

Seus filhos.

Os dois meninos, gêmeos, estão adormecidos, na mesma cama, abraçados e protegidos, crianças felizes, Ciel suspira, ele sempre espera encontrar uma cena de devastação e dor, mas está imensamente feliz que o passado fique no passado. Ele não quer que a história se repita.

Ele senta na cama ao lado, deixa a vela em uma mesinha que fica entre as duas camas e deixa que seu peito se encha de carinho e orgulho.

Dois meninos adoráveis, Gael e Cael, os nomes foram ideia de Lizzy, Ciel não se opôs, os nomes não importam para ele, quem é quem, quem é o mais velho, quem levará seu título, ele não quer essas preocupações, ele só quer proteger e fazer com que filhos sejam felizes.

Ele apoia o cotovelo na coxa e o queixo na mão, ele precisa disso, precisa saber que os dois garotos por volta dos seis anos estão seguros em suas camas para poder voltar a dormir, mas ele não tem intensão de deixar sua vigília no momento.

Um dos meninos, Cael, Ciel sabe, pois pode perfeitamente, mesmo na penumbra diferenciar os filhos murmura uma frase solta no sono, algo referente a uma brincadeira e Ciel sorri, seus filhos não tem pesadelos, eles não tem sonhos ruins que os despertam no meio da madrugada, Ciel é imensamente agradecido por isso, ele também faria o possível e o impossível para manter a pureza da infância de seus filhos intacta.

Gordon rosna baixinho, se agitando no chão, batendo as patas no piso acarpetado.

-Está aí? -pergunta Ciel, sem tirar os olhos dos filhos.

-Maldito cachorro. - uma voz, vinda da escuridão responde e Ciel solta uma pequena risada.

-Ele não gosta de você. -o Conde responde, arrumando o roupão de seda acolchoado que lhe protege do frio.

-O sentimento é mútuo.

Ciel vira o pescoço olhando para trás, encontrando os olhos vermelhos de Sebastian, seu eterno mordomo.

-Veio pegar o que lhe devo? -ele pergunta, ele tem uma dívida com Sebastian, ele sabe, anos atrás, logo após seu casamento com sua prima, sua busca por vingança tinha chegado ao fim.

Mas, Sebastian não cobrou o seu ganho, ele sumiu, simplesmente desapareceu, voltando meses depois.

Ele não retornou ao seu cargo de mordomo, ele se escondeu na penumbra da cozinha, enquanto Ciel fazia um lanche noturno.

Eles não conversaram sobre o sumiço do demônio, ele não perguntou porque Sebastian desapareceu, ele só perguntou se Sebastian tinha vindo cobrar sua dívida. 

E Sebastian, respondeu a mesma coisa, a mesma frase que ele diz em todos as noites que ele encontra Ciel na escuridão, depois que um dos pesadelos despertou seu mestre.

-Ainda não. -Sebastian diz, ele aproxima da cama onde Ciel está sentando, olhando para os meninos, os olhos rubros brilhando, as crianças levam a essência única de Ciel, uma alma saborosa, Sebastian está faminto, ele sente fome, o que deixa tudo mais evidente, todos os aromas e sabores, mas ele nunca, nem mesmo se passasse por séculos e séculos de fome faria mal a estes meninos. 

Afinal, ele sente fome por eles.

-Quando? -Ciel pergunta.

E Sebastian revira os olhos, a criança impertinente cresceu, mas continua impertinente.

-Diga Sebastian. -o Conde diz, a voz baixa e calma, as mãos em cima dos joelhos e os olhos baixos. 

-Eu não sei... -o demônio responde. -Sua linhagem não pode acabar em você.

-Sim, eu sei disso, você já falou isso Sebastian, a sete anos atrás, lembra? Antes dos meninos nascerem, mas agora eu tenho herdeiros, eu tenho para quem entregar meu legado, então Sebastian, quando? -Ciel não eleva a voz, pelo contrário ela está cada vez mais baixa. 

-Eu não sei. -Sebastian responde, a mesma resposta, ele desvia os olhos, dos meninos rosados e saudáveis para o pai deles, Ciel agora é um homem, faz mais de três anos que ele não vê o seu mestre, para ele é uma fagulha no tempo, para Ciel e os meninos é uma mudança significativa em suas feições, principalmente nas crianças.

-Eles cresceram. -o demônio diz, os olhos rubros focados em Ciel.

-Fico feliz que não tenham uma baixa estarura como o pai na idade deles. -Ciel responde.

-São felizes? -Sebastian pergunta.

-Acredito que sim, faço o possível para isso. -Sebastian se ajoelha na frente de Ciel, pegando suas mãos fazendo o homem reprimir um ofego, ele nem mesmo se lembra quando foi a última vez que o demônio o tocou.

As mãos do mordomo trazem lembranças, um arrepio nasce na base da coluna de Ciel e corre até a nuca.

Noites no início de sua juventude gastas no quarto do servo tomam cor em suas lembranças pálidas.

-Não quer estar aqui, para garantir que estejam seguros e felizes? -Sebastian diz, as mãos de Ciel não são mais pequenas e delicidas, mas ainda são menores que as suas e Sebastian as adora.

-Sim, sim, mas... E você? Sebastian, enquanto não... ainda estara preso a mim, não podera firmar outro contrato, não...

-Shiuu. -Sebastian silencia Ciel, um dedo cumprido de unha negra em cima dos lábios rosados do seu amo. -Não quer acorda-los, não é? -Ciel nega com a cabeça, o movimento, faz com que os lábios suavemente acariciem o dedo do demônio e Sebastian reprime um rosnar.

Ele está tão faminto.

-Eu conheço minha condição, não precisa mencionar. -Sebastian está notavelmente pertubado, Ciel o conhece muito bem, bem o suficiente para notar as pequenas dicas, Sebastian, no fim, ainda é seu demônio.

-Tens fome? -o Conde pergunta e Sebastian balança a cabeça em concordância.

-Muita, és escruxientemente doloroso estar próximo a ti jovem mestre. -Sebastian responde, a mão no rosto do Ciel caiu para baixo, os dedos longos agora acariciam a pele da bochecha e Ciel suspira, os olhos fechados vibrando por de baixo das pálpebras.

-Então faça. -ele deixa a cabeça cair para trás a mão de Sebastian rapidamente a segura, a besta dentro do mordomo urra em apreciação, ele o quer tanto. -Só... -Ciel abre os olhos, lambe os lábios. -Não aqui, não na frente deles, não no quarto deles, não quero que eles me encontrem sem vida. -Ciel diz, a voz embargada.

-Não... -Sebastian murmura, os dedos e os olhos e o seu querer devoto do Phantomhive. -Não posso. -ele admite, fazendo Ciel piscar confuso.

-Por que não? -Ciel pergunta, ele segura a roupa de Sebastian para que o demônio não se afaste. -Por que não Sebastian? 

-Eu não posso, simplesmente não posso. Não posso lhe tirar de Lady Elizabeth e... -Sebastian olha para os meninos. -Deles, não consigo lhe tirar deles. -o demônio tem na voz um tom doloroso. -Não posso lhe tirar deles e não posso lhe ter para mim.

-A espera está me enlouquecendo Sebastian.

-Pensei que fosse feliz? -o demônio diz verdadeiramente confuso.

-Feliz? -Ciel soa irônico. -Acha que existe felicidade em uma sobrevida? Acha que posso ser feliz com um prazo de validade marcado em mim? -ele parece bravo e Sebastian deseja que ele volte ao humor anterior, macio e caloroso.

-O que mais quer de mim? O que mais posso lhe dar para que seja feliz? -o demônio pergunta descrente.

-Nada. Não tem nada que possa me dar, nem todo o tempo que possa me conceder, não pode me fazer verdadeiramente feliz. Sebastian, eu amo meus filhos e amo Elizabeth, mas... -os olhos de Ciel caem para baixo, ele está sem o tapa olho, o símbolo do contrato está fraco e emainecido, as lágrimas lutam para sair, mas Ciel as reprime. -Ainda me acordo quase todas as noites com meus pesadelos, ainda sinto a mesma raiva, a mesma dor, dia a após dia. Então, nenhum homem morto pode apagar a minha dor. Nenhuma vingança pode me trazer aquilo que me foi tirado, nada, nada que foi me dado pode cobrir o vazio deixado. Eu nunca serei feliz Sebastian e você sabe. 

Sebastian acaricia a face de Ciel, sim, ele sabe, Ciel é uma alma atormentada e infeliz e tão, tão deliciosa.

Mas... ele simplesmente não consegue.  
Só de pensar em...

Ele não consegue nem mesmo pensar em um mundo, em uma existência onde Ciel não exista, ele sabe que ele só está evitando o inevitável, mas... Ainda assim...

Ele tem como alento o fato de que ele pode vir aqui e observar Ciel de tempos em tempos e no momento parece mais do que suficiente, parece satisfatório e ele não se acha capaz de reclamar.

-Tenha um pouco de paciência, só mais um pouco.

-Me prometa que cuidará para que nada de mal aconteça a eles Sebastian. -Ciel pede.

-Acha que permitiria que tivesse filhos se fosse para que eles sofressem? Cuidarei deles, assim como cuidei de você.

-Por favor não. -Ciel deixa um sorriso escapar e Sebastian revira os olhos, ele nunca se sentirá assim por nenhum outro humano, Ciel parece não saber o quão singular e especial ele é aos olhos do demônio.

-Quero dizer que os protegerei com minha vida. Morrerei por eles caso seja necessário. 

-Assim está melhor... -Ciel coloca a mão na bochecha do demônio. -Não me faça implorar demônio! -ele diz, lambendo os lábios em um convite mudo para que o mordomo os tome para si, Sebastian se aproxima sussurrando na orelha do mestre.

-Sempre estarei por perto, a qualquer menção de perigo, ninguém roubara a sua morte de mim. -Ciel ofega, ele não sabe se é pelo beijo, ou pelas palavras, a boca do demônio ainda é quente e convidativa, é como uma velha conhecida mesmo que faça anos que ele não a tenha, Ciel encontra a língua do outro com a sua, ele bebe a saliva do demônio e aperta os dedos dos pés dentro do sapato e quando ele afasta as pernas para dar mais acesso ao demônio para seu corpo, preso nas sensações, tudo desaparece, tudo some, tudo acaba.

Ele abre os olhos, o quarto ainda está escuro, a chuva ainda cai lá fora, seus filhos ainda dormem, a vela ainda queima e Sebastian ainda não levou sua alma com o seu beijo mortal, no entanto ele se foi, deixando Ciel aqui, ainda na mesma condição.

Esperando que ele venha cobrar a sua dívida.

Esperando pelo demônio no escuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel nunca será feliz, ele só espera que possa pagar sua dívida com alguma honra.


End file.
